


Eternal Peace is Probably Overrated

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: "I have a warm corpse for you"





	Eternal Peace is Probably Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> title from tua

“It’s three in the morning, Murphy, why are you calling me?” Bellamy asks, his voice croaky with sleep. He’s not even sat up properly in bed.

“I have a warm corpse for you,” Murphy tells him and he sounds like he’s purring.

“You have a _what_?”

“A warm corpse,” Murphy repeats and Bellamy couldn’t come up with a reply if he tried. “Look, some manic old ma-, why am I calling you that? Because that’s what you are, Ronald. _Anyway,_ some manic old man showed up in my-, I don’t care that your name isn’t Ronald! Why would I care? Can you stop shouting at me?”

Bellamy pulls the phone away from his ear, letting out a small laugh as Murphy continues to argue with Not-Ronald the ghost. He glances out the window, rubbing sleep out of his eyes

“Bell, you still there?” Murphy asks in a tight voice maybe five minutes later, interrupting Bellamy’s amateur stargazing.

“Yep still here.”

“Great. So some crazy old guy showed up in my roo-, _Graham would you stop interrupting me? I’m trying to talk to my boyfriend who happens to be a detective for the NYPD!”_

“You doing okay, love?” he asks, trying not to laugh. Murphy sighs as if to say _you have no idea._

There’s maybe a minute of silence before Murphy starts speaking, “Okay, Graham, listen. First rule of my apartment is check your homophobia at the door and shut the fuck up, okay? You want to find eternal peace, you’ve got to deal with a queer, got it?”

Even Bellamy can feel the tension in the room on the other side of the phone. He finds himself tensing up until Murphy finally speaks again, “Thank fuck. Okay, Bell, homophobic Grandpa Graham over here had a stroke in the alley behind Dropship. He reckons it was induced by someone spiking his drink or some-, fine, someone spiking his _Old Fashioned_. Think you can check it out for me?”

“Yeah,” he murmurs, trying to muffle his laughter. “I’ll ring it up as an anonymous tip. Can’t see much motive behind someone spiking the drink of an elderly guy, but you never know.”

“Maybe he’s a dreamboat at the disco, you don’t kno-” Murphy cuts himself off again and let’s out yet another sigh. “It’s a fucking compliment Graham! Fucking hell, a queer guy complimenting you isn’t going to infect you with the gay, dude. It doesn’t even matter either because if you haven’t noticed, ya dead, Graham!”

Bellamy snorts. “Sounds like you’re having a great night.”

“I swear, Bell, when I move in with you, we’re salting your windows and doors.”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://listen-to-the-inner-walrus.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
